Lies of the Past
by Bloody Nikki
Summary: Wuya, if only I had known what he did to you back then. If only I had tried to remembered. If only I had tried. If only I had said that I loved you.'Dashi said to Wuya's sleeping form.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I am rewriting my stories. So, they may or may not be the same. They should be. Oh, I own nothing. _I've had this up under another account and thats why its the same. So, don't bitch._

**Chap 1**

It had been weeks seen any new wu had been activated. At first the idea of having time off seemed really great but as the days turned into weeks the gang started to miss the action. All the games had been played out. There was no one left to talk to from there former lives. The young monks soon realized how much they needed the wu hunting. The monks were bored without it.

In fact it was so bad that every now and then they started fighting. They would put everything into it. Their powers and knowledge of wu were used daily. The boys had lost the outlet of their anger. Even Omi seemed anger all the time.

Raimundo was outside with Clay and Omi. They had gone outside after their training was finished. What had started out as a simple question, of what do you want to do, was turning into a yelling match. The worst part was that it had been over a few simple words. 'No want do you want to do?' and the answer was always 'I asked you want do you want to do!'

It was too bad that Master Fung was off looking around the temple or he could've done something to stop the fight that was in the making. But as it were, he was looking for some tasks the monks could do. In the past week he had given they so much work that there was nothing left for them to do. There wasn't even a spot dust in the temple for them to clean. Needless to say Master Fung had become a little sad at this. Laziness was a bad habit and the young ones were leaning it.

Kimiko was inside looking out the window. The time off got her to think over everything they were doing. She was too afraid to ask the questions that were building up inside of her. She really did want to know the answers, but she knew that it would be hard to find them and even harder to ask for help. Under her breath she said so softly that only she could hear. "If only Dashi had made a Shen Gong Wu that could let someone look into the past." She looked down at the floor before walking out of her room. She couldn't let the others know that she was questioning their mission and of what side was right.

Outside Kimiko saw the boys hitting each other. "Guys stop it," she yelled. "This is stupid" Clay hit Rai in the face and Rai went flying into a wall. Dojo stepped into the area shaking his head. The little dragon watched as Omi sent ice shards all over the place. This was getting bad. Dojo turned to leave when Kimiko fall on him. She had been hit by one of the shards. "Dojo do something or their going to kill each other!"

"Hey, guys I have good news. There's a new wu" he said in a little girl's voice. At this the boys get back on their feet and run to Dojo. They had seemed to change right back to their old selves. Kimiko wished she could do the same.

"Thank God a new wu." Rai hugged the lizard and then shook him. "Will what are you waiting for? Take us there already, you know before we get old. Not all of us live as long as you," Raimundo said as he threw Dojo on the ground. The scroll fell from Dojo's claws before he turned into his true forum. Raimundo had never been so happy to go find shen gong wu, to bad it don't last.

"So what wu are we looking for?" said Clay as they neared the location of the wu.

Omi looked at Rai for a second then turned to Clay and said "Will we would know if someone didn't leave the scroll behind". Rai gave him a look. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped as Dojo hit the ground.

"Will we're here! Start looking. It should look like a necklace with a red gem. I think" The group looked at him "What! It's been awhile since I saw it, okay."

"Let us being our search." Omi said as he ran into jungle. The others ran off to catch him, but lost him in seconds. Omi had been going to fast and it had been hard to see through the trees.

Omi looked place to place, running as fast as he could. He hadn't noticed that the others weren't following him. He stopped when he heard a sound not far away. Moving very slowly he moved the branches so he could see past them. Omi's eyes widen in surprise at what he saw.

"Oh, my ...… this can't be….."

---

In room that was only lit by a small skylight in the center of the roof sat the heylin witch. Not far away stood a full length mirror that reflected her perfectly in it. Her eyes were red after hours of crying. She covered her mouth with her left hand reperss any nosie. Between her small sobs she whispered so sadly, "So the time has finally come. The Shen Gong Wu I've been looking for has activated." She didn't seem like an evil witch at that moment. No, she seemed like a lost girl in a world she never wanted to be in.

She watched herself in the mirror as she stood up. It was almost like she was looking at another her. Her reflction looked nothing like. In the mirror, she looked strong and evil. Yet, she really didn't look another like that. Wuya closed her eyes as a dark cloud seemed to cover her. Just as fast as it come it left and Wuya seemed to change with it. Her eyes her darker and she seemed to be strong then before. Wuya looked back to the mirror. Now, she matched her reflection. The only sign of weakness was in her vocie.

"I must get it first." She opened the door and prayed for the first time in a years. "I must get it first before they find the turth about me." As she closed the door, she tried her best to close her heart with it.

After telling Chase about the Wu they had parted ways. It had been Wuya's idea to do so. Shame filled her as she looked alone for the new wu deep within the jungle. In her heart, Wuya knew that out of all the Shen Gong Wu this one was the most danergouse to her. Closing her eyes to let the tears fall she sank down to her knees and put one hand to her heart as she picked up a white, pinkish-colored flower. It looked just like the flower _he_ gave her all those years ago.

Wuya gave a small smile before she jumped up and hid behind a nearby tree. She had heard the young monks calling for their friend and did not want to be seen. Why would she want them to see her like this? She felt lost in the sea of her own pain. She wounder how she must look right now.

Once she was sure they were gone she hurried off to find the wu on the path she was sure that would take her to it. As she ran she whispered to herself, "I'm not ready for this. Dashi of all the things you could have made, why this?" Letting the flower in her hands fall to the ground, it burned within green flames. She stopped as a feeling came though both her soul and body. She hadn't felt that way since _he_ was alive. '_No, it can't be. Can it?_' Shaking her head she reasoned that he could never come back. He had died years ago and Dashi wasn't the kind of person who stayed around for very long. He never stayed around for her. She ran off to find the neckless and as she did the flower turned to ash. It flow away with the wind.

Not too far away Omi was trying to wrap his head around this whole thing. "How can this be? How could you be here, are you a ghost?" Omi asked as he poked the man, only to find he was perfectly solid. "Then how could you be here?" The man gave a small smile then looked at the sky.

"Omi, you remember when Wuya first got her body back, right? Nod or shake your head because we don't have time." Omi gave a nod. Omi wanted to say something but the man put his hand over Omi's mouth. "Okay, well when Raimundo opened the puzzle box, a part of my soul was in there. I put it in there for a reason, but I'll tell you some other time. The point is that when that happened it was freed and like Wuya I found someone who could help me get my body back."

"But how Grand Master Dashi, and why haven't you come to us? Is something wrong? If I did anything just tell me and I will give myself the hit down."

"No, Omi it has nothing to do with you. It is about what I have done."

"What are you trying to say? What could someone as perfect and grand as yourself could've done?" Dashi looked at Omi with a look that said both a sarcastice 'okay' and 'man, what's wrong with this kid' in it.

"Let's just go find your friends. I'm sure they must be worried about you." Standing up, he left Omi standing there still in awe that it was grand master Dashi. It took the child five seconds to realize that Dashi had left him.

"WAIT FOR ME! " Omi said as he ran after Dashi. Not long after that, Omi hit a tree and fall backwards. Dashi laughed at the young monk. Then stopped as he thought of Wuya and the life they had both shared. He walked on with Omi by his side. The Grand Master did his best to answer Omi's never ending questions. Dashi let out a low sigh not just because the young monk was annoying but because he knew what was to come. Bowing his head down, he thought for just a second about what was to come in the future and gave a small things worked out like he planed, maybe then he could finally live with himself.

The young monks had split up awhile ago. It had been their idea that it would help them not only find Omi qiucker but the Wu as while. It had been a great plan in theray. Now, as Kimiko thought back onto. it didn't seem that great of a plan. There was so much that could go wrong and how were they going to find each other later? This was such a bad idea.

Kimiko closed her eyes. The wind blew towards an old path hidden by grass and weeds. She hadn't noticed it before as she opened her eyes. Kimiko ran down that path. Before long, she came to an old mansion that had been fixed up not too long ago by the looks of it. Walking into the garden full of tall trees and small flowers, she found an open door. She slowy walked away from the heavenly graden. She pecked in side the building. Kimiko was surpised when she saw Wuya in front of one of the many statues. Looking closer at the statue she could of sworn that it was a statue of Wuya. It matched her size and shape perfectly but the face… it was gone. It had faded a way after years of being ingored and left to rote behind the beaty of the world.

Wuya, with shaking her hands, went on the tip of her toes and grabbed something off the statue. Kimiko, not really sure of what she was doing, walked into the room. Wuya turned towards the small girl but did not attack her. "Kimiko you want to understand what happened to me... and to Dashi," Wuya said this as she moved to the center of the room, "but the others won't understand. Not like you will. I can feel it." Wuya gazed at Kimiko as if she was looking at something else. Kimiko felt her powers heating up. It was like it was trying to tell her something. Something about Wuya and...

Kimiko stopped thinking as she saw Wuya standing still. Wuya had stopped when she heard someone come to the door. The witchess heart stood still for amount as her name was spoken. "Wuya?!"

---

"_Wuya? Will, it looks like you have an admirer," said a voice from the shadows. Looking at the statue with interest he stepped closer to it. As his face become clearer, foot steps could be heard coming to the door behind him in the dim room._

"_Hello, Chase are you in there?" The door opened and Wuya entered the room lit only by the sun outside. "I could have sworn I sensed someone in here," she said looking about the empty room. Her eyes tought something that stood at the end of the dark room. _

"_The necklace of time" she whispered as she walked in front of the image. Wuya stood there of awhile taking in the statues beauty. True it had lost its rich beautiful colors, but it still was beautiful in its way. At the base were Egyptian markings. Looking more closely she saw that the letters spelled the world 'crow'. Shaking her head from the name and the though that crossed her mind. Was this really the statue she molded for thousand of years ago? No, it would have been destoried by now. She went the tips of her toes and grabbed the necklace._

_Wuya turned to see Kimiko but did not attack her. After all she was like her. "Kimiko you what to understand what happened to me... and to Dashi," Wuya said moving closer to her, "but the others won't understand. Not like you will. I can feel it."_

_Wuya stopped talking as she felt someone coming. The witchess heart stood still for amount as her name was spoken. "Wuya?!"_

"_Dashi" She whispered in pain before hitting the cold ground. The room grew into a blur as Wuya head started to spin. She heard her heart beat within her ears. What was Dashi saying to her? Wuya soon lost all her senses to the darkness and for some reason she felt comfortable there._

"Ok, I get why we helped her. But tell me again why we brought her here?"

"Because my good friend Raimundo, we could not leave her all alone in her weakened state. As a girl and how she is now she would stand no match if someone were to come across her."

"Omi's right." Kimiko said as she gave Omi the evil eye. "Wuya would have died if we left her there. I mean Chase and her don't get along that well. Do you really think he would save her life?"

"Well that doesn't mean we bring her here. What if she wakes up and steals all our wu? She can't be trusted. Come on she's evil!" Raimundo screamed.

"But she wasn't always that way." Dashi said as he come out of the room holding Wuya. "She was good once." He whispered. A small smile formed on his face but it want away just as fast as it come. "But that was a long time ago. I only hope I can fix the damage….."

"What do you mean Master Dashi?" asked hoped he would answer her.

"Oh…uhhh…nothing. Look I have to go make sure Wuya is alright. Don't forget to put the necklace of time way." Dashi want back into the room so fast that the monks couldn't say anything back. It was like he was covering something up.

Walking away, Rai get an idea. They could use the new Wu. It wouldn't hurt just to peek into the past a bit.

"Hey, guys! This is the necklace of time right!" He said this more as a statement then a question.

"Yeah. Where you going with this, partner?"

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I would love to see a time when Wuya was good." For some reason, Rai couldn't picture such a thing. It was like a joke to him. Kimiko spoke up.

"Rai... I didn't think that's a good idea."

"Oh come on what's the worst that can happen. Necklace of time show 'us' when Wuya…." He couldn't finish the sentces. Kimiko cut him off half way through. In her mind, the being was the best place to start.

"Show us when Wuya and Dashi first met" There was a big flash of light and every thing went blank. The sounds of lightening fulled the air and the rain felt odd. Not to far away was a young red head wearing a black dress that was very tight on her body. She about the age of five and was doing what liked like dancing. "Guys, I think that's Wuya."

---

"Guys, I think that's Wuya."

"Will I'll be, I think your right but there's something different about her" said Clay. Wuya's skin was white and her eyes were lit a earthly green that shined like stars. They seemed to hold all her hopes and dreams. Even her hair was differnt. It only had one shade of red in it. The color of her hair seemed to be scarlet. Just then, out of no where, she spoke.

"_What are you doing outside in the rain? If your not careful you'll get sick"_

"Oh, we're lost and..umm.." Kimiko stopped when she saw Wuya wasn't listening. She placed a hand in front of Wuya and touched her face. The young girl was shocked to find her hand had gone thourgh Wuya's face. Wuya gave a sigh and stopped what she was doing.

"_I know someones there. You may as while come out and talk to me or you can go away." A young boy stepped out from behind a nearby tree when she was done saying this and walked to her._

"_I didn't mean to stop you from…can I ask what were you doing here? No! Wait, I don't want to know. Just tell me where the temple is."_

"_The temple? Oh, so you are the new monk. The one who's going to live and train there."_

"_Yes, how did you know that…ummm. I didn't get your name."_

"_And with a good reason. A name is a very powerful thing. It is not wise to give it to just anyone. Since I have not gotten yours yet, I see no reason to give you mine" The young boy looked shocked for he never met anyone like her before. Wuya just smiled and went on. "If you most know I am Wuya the future greatest heylin witch of my time._

"_Hey, I'm Dashi. If it's not too rude to ask why do you want to be a heylin witch?"_

_Wuya gave a small laugh and said "Because it is my destiny." She closed her eyes as the wind holwed at her side. "Look, I am running late and I must go. The temple you are looking for is that way." The young witch said as she point westard. "Before I go... I wish to thank you for not…will not saying anything about me being a witch." Wuya kissed Dashi on the lips and left. She ran toward the forest without saying goodbye. Dashi could only think about what an odd girl she was._

"_Okay, that was wired" said Dashi. "Great now which why did she say the temple was?" _

_Far off in the shadows stood Wuya. "So, he's the one. Funny I thought he would be darker and less kind then that." Wuya shrugged it off and left for home. He had years to go before he become the one. Wuya ran into the darkness of the world. In a way, it was her home. The woods always made her feel better and some how it felt right, like the darkness was were she belonged. Not long after the rain had finial stopped, Dashi reached the temple. It had been a long walk up a set of never ending steps._

"_Right now time" said a man. He was about six three in height and had very dark skin. He wear a black outfit that hug lose off his body._

"_Master Yukio." Dashi bowed. "It is an honor to see you again. I would have been here sooner but I got lost."_

"_Will, you're here now" The two began to walk down the stone path._

"_I'm so honored you picked me to be your student" You could tell Dashi worshipped the ground this man walked._

"_It was only naturely to have you as my student. You have a great power within you." Yukio stopped walking and looked at Dashi for the first time since he come to the temple. Young Dashi couldn't understand the look in Yukio eyes. "Dashi, if you let me I can help you use that power to gain true greatness. After all that is what you want right?" Dashi felt puzzled by this. Was that what he wanted? He had never thought of his powers as something good. He had no chance of answer Yukio because as if sensing his pain and confusen a red head girl ran in. She spoke quickly, yet calmly._

"_The rooms ready." The young girl noticed Dashi after finishing. "Oh, I didn't know you were with someone "She gave a bow and asked for forgiveness. Yukio gave a nod and turned to Dashi._

"_Dashi, I would like you to met my daughter," as he said this girl turned around,"Wuya"._

"_It's an honor to meet you" she said as she bowed to honor the boy._

_---_

"_Dashi, I would like you to meet my daughter," as he said this the turned around," Wuya"_

"_It's an honor to meet you" she said as she bowed to honor the boy._

"What the hell is going on?"

"This is insane. Wuya makes less sense then a woman anger at her bestfriend for not tellling her the cow was a pig that cheated on her."

"What??" Three monks said at once.

"Gave me that." Dashi grabbed the necklace. The red stone shined blightly on his face. It almost looked like blood. The monks stood still watching the man before them. "Look what happened between Wuya and me is between us...," Dashi finally stated," and I don't fell like sharing" The red glow faded, but his anger,however low, stayed.

"May I ask why Master Dashi?" asked Omi.

"Wuya went though so much...she went through alot. It's best if what happened in the past stays in the past." The beautiful temple faded away slowly and they were back home with Dashi no where in sight.

"What do you suppose happened?"

"Dose it matter, will never know now."

Wuya slept in a blanket of darkness. It was so dark that the person at the far corner could not be seen. His voice's was full of coldness and love. "I haven't forgotten my promise. I'll set you free like I said I would" With each word he said he stepped closer. Wuya stifted towards her side as the other person faded back into the shadows. "I, will, set you free from this."

When Wuya awoke many hours later, she found that everyone to be asleep. Wuya was as quite as the wind on a cold gentle night. She was about to walk out the temple when a hand touched her shoulder. Wuya gave a loud bloody scream while he just laughed away. Oh, that man could really get her blood boiling.

"Dashi that wasn't funny. Dashi stop laughing it isn't funny. God, Dashi how can you still be so immature?" Dashi stopped laughing

"I'm not immature. If I was, then tell me how could I have saved the world?"

"Your maturity has nothing to do with ...hey put me down." Dashi had picked Wuya up, so now she was in his arms bridle style. "Let me go" Dashi went on walking with her in his arms.

"It's back to bed for you."

"Dashi please if you won't let me go, than don't hold on so tight." Wuya looked as if she was in a lot of pain.

"I'm not" Dashi moved her closer to his chest He took his right hand off of her only to see that she was bleeding. She held back tears as she started to bleed from her nose. Wuya pushed Dashi away with a scream of pain and fall into the cold white floor. Her blood flowed out in waves. It was hard to believe that she was still alive.

"Master Dewei where are you? You promised... you promised!" Wuya began to cry. She moved her body to get up but slipped in her blood. "Matser Dewei! Help me...please help me!"

"Wuya it's ok." Dashi said but Wuya would not stop saying it. "Master Dewei died along time ago… remember?" Dashi got up to get something but stopped when Wuya grabbed his shirt. Her eyes were lost in some battle.

"Please don't … don't leave me." Wuya bit her lip and cried more heavily. There was so much blood. It worried Dashi..

"I won't. I promise this time I won't leave you."

_I Hope You get to understand which parts will be in the past. R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own this show.

**Chap 2**

_In the temple garden, Wuya and Dashi rested. Wuya was watching the moon lit sky. Her eyes shined like stars. Dashi inched closer to the young girl. _

_"Thank you Dashi," said Wuya as she played with one of the many flowers. Each one seemed as beautiful as the next with there warm and cool colors._

_"For what?" asked Dashi as he studied the lovely garden and its tall trees .He loved the idea that the flowers were blooming. He couldn't help thinking that nothing could macth the lovely girl beside him._

_"For this afternoon... when father introduded us."_

_"Oh, yeah right... your welcome." They sat together in a peaceful bliss for a few moments. Till Dashi spoke the question that huanted his mind. "Why?" Wuya looked at him in confusion. "Why did you act as if we never met?"_

_"Because he would want to know how we met..." Wuya bit her lip nervously "... he doesn't like that am I'm a witch.. So, when he hears about it or sees me doing magic he ..umm punishes me."_

_"Will, can't you just give it up." Dashi asked. He was a simplied minded young boy. He was still too young to understand the workings of the heart and mind. _

_"I've tried a few times, but its like turning my back on my mother. Witchcraft is the only way I feel that she's with me." Wuya looked Dashi in the eyes and he could see her pain. "It just felt wrong not using magic. I gusses I sound like a fool, don't I." She said turning her head to the ground._

_Dashi moved closer to her and followed her gaze. "Your not. I lost my mother too... when I was just a baby. But at least you have your father, right?" Wuya whispered something as she looked at the temple behind them. Dashi couldn't make out the words, but he pushed it aside thinking it was nothing. They sat in silence again. Dashi waited for Wuya to say something, but she so too lost in thought. "I think we should get some sleep" Dashi said as he slowly get up._

_Wuya's face lit up in fear at his words. "No" she screamed. Seeing that Dashi was confessed and worried by this act, she calmed down a gave a small smile. "No, can't you stay for a little while. We were have such a good time." Wuya had done her best to say this lovingly and calmly, but fear fulled every word. She was still learning the art of lying. _

_Dashi face didn't change as he moved away. He pulled Wuya off his left arm carefuly. She had been digging her nails into his arm and it was hurting him. If Dashi had been older, he would have known then that something was wrong. _

_"I really have to go. I... don't get me wrong. I would love to stay and all, but I have to get up early in the moring"_

_Wuya looked away and gave a nod. "I understand I should be going too." She gave a bow and turned to leave. Her eyes were burning red and she made sure Dashi hadn't seen them. Wuya left Dashi reflecting on what had happened not to long ago. It would be a few years till he would understand why she hated going back to her fathers. _

_---_

_Some days later out in a near by pasture, Dashi stood training. He was doing his best to stay awoke. Thu he had gone to bed early the night before, he never really did fall asleep. His mind kept going back to Wuya. He just didn't get her._

_One second she was one of kindness and who she wanted to be only herself no matter what anyone said or wanted. The next she was the perfect daughter and full of fear. Fear of what? His mind kept asking. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on with her as he began his training. He was only six and didn't understand how people worked in the world. _

_By noon training was done for the day. But Master Yukio's words had Dashi training even after he left. Yukio had spoken of how great he would become if he worked hard. Being a hero was something he always dreamed about._

_"You know if you keep doing this to your self you'll burn out." Spoke the young witch behind him._

_"Wuya it's nice to see you again. Its been two weeks. Where have you been?"_

_"Oh, I had things to do," said Wuya looking all around her. "I bought you some lunch. Here." Wuya handed the tray to him quickly, but not as quickly as she wished. For her right arm come to view. It was burned badly. Wuya covered her arm again in shame. She felt anger with herself for at hiding it better._

_"Wuya what happened?"_

_" Oh, this. It was silly of me really. I was cooking and will one thing lead to another. Master Dewei says it is nothing to worry about." Wuya gave a look that asked him to leave it alone._

_"Will... ok... If you say so"_

---

"Do you think Wuya's going to be all right?" said Kimiko looking towards Wuya's room. Wuya had been out for a few hours now. Ever now and than she would say something in her sleep and not long after she would scream or cry. Master Fung as will as Dashi were at a lost for words as to what could be wrong.

"Will, let me think. She has bleeding for half an hour, passed out, been asleep for six hours and wont stop screaming. I don't know about you but to me that spells doomed." Giving a yawn Rai started to fall asleep. At first Kimiko was going to say something but didn't thinking he was right. Just than a voice could be heard.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I need a little help"

The young monks couldn't see her face since her long red hair was in the way but could see that she was around there age. Without thinking Omi ran right to her and spoke. "I will help you, oh, lost one."

"Thank you." she said as she pushed her hair out of her face to the left side. Omi had to gasp for air as he looked upon her. She had bright green eyes and pale skin. Her lips were the color of roses. She had a body most woman dreamed of and the perfect smile. It didn't help her when the boy's saw what she was wearing. She had on a white stripped shirt that was ripped at the bottom with a few red spots and tight dark blue jeans with the words faded at the side and a hole on the knee area. The others were right beside Omi, all of them but Raimundo who was walking over as slow as can be. One look at the person in front of him and he forget all about being tried. "Hi, my name is Cupid."

Raimundo spoke first and fast. "Hi, I'm Ramundo but you can call me Rai." Than pointing to his friends he began to name them off. "We will do anything we can to help" Rai would have normaly start flitting with Cupid, but he just couldn't. There was something about her. It made it hard to think straight. This didn't stop Clay and Omi from flirting. Cupid gave a small laugh at their tries.

"Thank you. But I really don't need any of that stuff." she said looking over at the things Omi and Clay rushed to get her. "I'm just looking for someone. His a monk like you... but older. Like in his late twenties. Umm... his name is Dashi." she paused for a moment and bit her lip. "His a grandmaster."

"Oh, yes he is here." Cupid's eyes lit up withe joy and she rushed out of the chair Clay gave her to sat on.

"Really?" Omi nodded his head. "Where? Where is he?"

"He's over there." Clay pointed to the room on the far side. "By the way, why in tar native are you looking for him?"

Cupid turned around to face them. As she gave them an evil smile she said "I just went to pay him back for his help." She turned around walked right into the room and not even five seconds later, Dashi was flying thourgh the wall. "That's for leaving me to dead in that jungle, you ass hole! I hope you burn in hell for that! If you weren't going to help you should have said something. You don't just run off and leave a girl to deal with a bread of werewolves by herself without giving her warning. I had to ask my brother for help." With each word the anger she had held back was let out.

Cupid turned to leave but stopped when she saw Wuya. "Wuya? You left me so you could take care of Wuya? I hate you even more. You know very well that she is my hero and you knew she was let out of that box." Cupid put her hand through her hair and claimed down abit. "Unbelieve." She said as she walked to the door and opened it. "You gave a man his body back, a second chance at life and he just acts like it never happened." She had walked right to the monks. Tooking a breath a clam down a little more, she said "I would like to know were the temple Master's are so that I may ask to stay, after all it is not every day you meat your hero." She turned to Raimundo. "Would you take me to them?" Raimundo gave a small nod as Cupid hooked her arm his and leaned in.

---

_It had been a six months since Dashi had moved into the temple. In those six months Wuya had gotten hurt way toooften. It hardly seemed normal. Yet ever time he asked her, she would gave a lame answer. 'Oh, I fall down the stairs' or 'Oh, this it is nothing. I just sat to close to the fire'_

_If he didn't know better she would seem accident proned, but one look he knew that was not true. He saw her grace. That grace was too beautiful, too strong for her to have that many accidents. Hell, even having one accident was hard for him to believe._

_Master Yukio had left to find the scroll about a prophecy. What the prophecy told no one knew? Dashi was training as always. It seemed that had become his favorite past time. He normaly enjoyed training. It brought him a type of peace that he couldn't find else where. _

_But the thought of Wuya lying to him, not trusting him made his blood boil. He put all his anger into his training but it didn't help. It only made him grow anger. The wind around him begun to grow stronger and more restless. It was as if he and the wind were one._

_Dashi showed no care about the life around him. All he could think about was her. Dashi started to let out his anger in words as will as moves. "What was so bad that she has to hide it from everyone? __**From me**__? Doesn't she know that there are people out there who care about her and love her?" With one more move he said in a more sad and low tone,"Doesn't she see that I care? Doesn't she see that I..." Dashi stopped as he noticed Wuya watching him. Had been there the hole time? Why hadn't she said something? _

_The truth was that she had seen him while out on a walk. She was going to say hello, but stopped when she saw how he was acting. In six months, she had only saw him train once. Seeing him today fighting with so much anger frighten her. That wasn't the Dashi she knew. The Dashi she had grown to love. And when he started yelling she know that something wasn't right and the wind... The wind felt so dark and evil that her blood ran cold. Had her father seed been plant in him? Had he become like her father? _

_Dashi reached a hand to grab her. "Wuya I..." He never get a chance to finish for Wuya had hit him across the face. She would not let the boy become like Yukio. Not if she had a say in the matter._

_"Don't...don't you dare do that again." Dashi looked at her confessed. He didn't understand what she meant. "Don't you get it? Didn't you feel it?" She seemed so much older. She stood not as a girl but a woman. "Dashi what you did just now it wasn't like you. Dashi it was dark and evil. Two things that your not. Dashi couldn't you feel it in the wind?" Dashi stepped closer while Wuya stood her ground. He seemed to age, too._

_"What do you mean? Couldn't I feel what?" He stared into her soul. "What are you talking about?" Wuya eyed him lovingly. She couldn't believe he didn't feel it. The only way he couldn't was... could it be that he had to do with the wind._

_"The wind..."She wishpered, "it was cold and anger. Dashi I think...I think you made it that way. The wind was like you. You made the wind that way Dashi. You did!" She turned away from him. "That's what father meant when he said you had more power in you then you know... Dashi you changed the wind." As Wuya said this her fear transformed into amazement. Yet, there was still this feeling of worry that hung in the air. Later that day, Wuya would beg him not to fight like that again because it scared her. Dashi would agree to this. Dashi could never say no to her._

---

"Wuya if only I had known what he did to you back then. If only I had tried to remembered. If only I had tried." He pused to kiss her hand. "If only I had said that...that I..." Dashi spoke to Wuya's sleeping form. He had come to see her. He had stopped everything just to see her peaceful face. The same face he often dreamed about. "I... love you" He added it in a whisper.

He never said it to her and that's what made it all the more worse. Wuya was so beautiful and full of life even when she was in pain. Dashi gazed down at her and went to kiss her. He stopped moving when he heard the door open. It was Kimiko carrying in tray of food.

Dashi turned just a little to face her, but he still never took his eyes off Wuya. Kimiko was pained by the thought of the witch like this. It was written all over her face. Dashi thought quietly about what to do to lighten the mood for everyone. They didn't need to share his pain.

Just then he remembered a story Wuya once told him. She had told Dashi the tale to give him some pride for his... _gift_. "Kimiko have you heard the tell of the heylin and xiaolin dragons?" Kimiko bit her lip and shook her head. "Will then I should tell it to you. It really is a nice story." When the young monks and Dashi were seated in a different room. He began to tell the story.

---

_Long ago when the world was still new and man was yet to be made. There were eight beautiful dragons. Each dragon had a power over one the elements. They were the elements of fire, water, air, and earth. They where the dragons of the creature of all things. _

_There were two dragons for each element. One for the heylin side and the other for the xiaolin side. For even then the balance between good and evil was very important. Thou they held the power for good or evil they did out always act in the manner of their power._

_In fact they were much like we are. Each day they learned and grew. In time, when the creature had made man and woman, the dragons began to feel as we feel. It was during this time that the heylin dragon of fire in all her beauty begun to fall in love with the xiaolin dragon of air. In time he grew to love her just as much as she loved him. They would spend all their free time together on earth as humans for they learned the art of tranformation. They hid their love from everyone and only told each other how they felt._

_Then one day when man sinned against the creature, the two dragons showed there love for each other in the form of the human flesh. Their Master know this and asked them why they seemed different. The heylin dragon of fire couldn't lie to him. She told him what they had done. She said that the only thing that she regretted about what they had did, was that they had angered him. She asked for all the blame to go to her. But the xiaolin dragon of air would not let that happen. He asked that he alone should have the punishment. Their Master took pity on them and smiply asked them 'In what form was this done in?' _

_"As humans my lord, for we dared not taint the forms you gave us." said the xiaolin dragon. The Master turn to the other dragon and saw how much love she had for her dragon of air. He could not let such a love die. _

_'I shall tear you two in half. Your dragon forms shall stay and do what I created them to do, but your human forms shall go to earth and live as humans do. When you die, as they will die, then your souls shall become apart of the rebirth cycle. So that you are not alone and because I see the others shall follow in your feet steps of love. I will cast the same fate on to them.' And so, their power was changed forever. The humans of the earth were given right to them. This was done to keep the balance and so the balance was been kept._

Ok, I know it seems stupid and like it has nothing to do with this but it will later on. This is why the monks have their powers. Thanks for reading and **it wouldn't kill u 2 review**. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Don't own and whatever. Enjoy. Oh, and this is very sad and heartbreaking.

**CHAP 3**

_"Wuya do think that it really happened?" Dashi said looking up at her from her lap. He had been resting his head. Wuya smiled the brightest smile that she had given in two years. It was like she knew something he didn't. Wuya looked down for a moment. _

_"Yes, Dashi I do. I don't know why, but something in my heart tells me it's true. Ok, now I know that sounds stupid" Dashi grinned and said something under his breath about being amazing. It was late, close to eleven at night, but he was used to it now. If he didn't stay with her then she would go to Jun's. Dashi liked it better when she stayed with him. It felt right having her near him. If Dashi couldn't stay with her, it was because he had to do something important in the morning. _

_"Dashi, I think I might stay with Jun for awhile. I need to talk with her." Dashi was shocked. Sure Jun was Wuya's best friend, but in two years they had grown close. Wuya knew he was thinking over what she had said. She slow got up and turned to Dashi. "I'm going to bed." Dashi could not help but notice how hollow her eyes looked. The pain they had been hiding for so long made her seem like a doll. Beautiful but lifeless Dashi wondered, as he watched her go, if she would ever tell him what had made her so empty. _

_Meanwhile, Wuya was walking slowly to her room. She was trying to watch out for anything that could woke her father. "Wuya it's nice to see you" Wuya turned to see Yukio standing in the far off left. Wuya held back her tears and gave him a bow as she said 'Father'. Yukio stepped forward coming up to her fast. Wuya fall backwards with one step. _

_"Wuya you know how I feel about you staying out late. I'm very anger at you for not listening" Wuya started to cry. He pulled her by the roots of her hair to make her stand up. Then he hit her hard across the face sending her flying. Some of her was still locked in his hands._

_Wuya did her best to sit up as she brushed some blood off her lip. "Now Wuya you know how I feel when you start crying. It makes you look like an ugly bitch." He bushed the tears off her before punching her chest. "Now, get up." _

_Wuya didn't want to, she just shook her head. "Wuya" he screamed, "got up now or I'll make you." Wuya knew it would be worse if he did. So, she did as she was told. But it wasn't easy. Her body still hurt from the other night. He hit her again causing her to choke up blood. This made him even angrier. He disliked the sight of blood. He thought it a bad omen. He took her wrist before she hit the floor. _

_He held it so tight that she was afraid it would break. Yukio pulled Wuya into his room. She tried fighting back but it was pointless. She was eight and he was a grown man. She was helpless against his great strength. He turned around and hit her. "How dare you fight me!" Wuya tried to move away but it was too late. He hit her again and again. It was like all the other nights and, just like the other nights, she hoped he would be happy with beating her. She hoped that he would leave her there bloody and beaten. She couldn't take it if he touched her again._

_He had done it before, but Wuya was not that lucky that night. He pulled her closer to him not caring that she was bleeding. "You grow as beautiful as your mother with each passing day." He had placed his hand now the side of Wuya's face. He touched her not as a father but as a man in lust. His face was so close to hers that she could smell his breath. Oh, how she wished that it smelled of liquor, but it never did. Was that what made it all the more worse? That he could do this to his own daughter, just as he did to her mother, of his own free will. _

_No! It was the fact that everyone looked up to him… wanted to be him and saw him as a hero when all the time we was an ugly monster who bet his wife to death. And now he was repeating it with his daughter. _

---

_"Master Dewei? Master Dewei are you there?" Wuya made sure that it was loud enough to wake him if he was asleep, but low enough so that she was sure no one would hear. Wuya looked around as she waited. This was something she didn't want anyone to see. Wuya placed a hand to her side and winced in pain. Pain was something she was used too, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. It just meant that she was able to hold back any signs of pain. So, she looked calm while she was screaming on the inside._

_The door opened shining light on Wuya and blinding her for a moment. Thu her dress was black the light on it showed just how bad off she was. Her dress shined with blood. Her hands were covered with it. Her head had a black line going down it and a bight red one next to it. "Wuya?"__ Wuya did her best to stay strong but she started crying. "Come... come in before someone see." Wuya stepped in slow as Master Dewei closed the door after making sure no one was there. Wuya sat down close to the window._

_They had done this dance before. It had started a few years ago. Wuya had been crying at a lake near the temple. It had just happened to be the very lake Master Dewei would go to if he had a woman who didn't fall for him right off the bat. While he was kind and could be trusted he slept with has share of girls. Master Dewei would always ask who did this and Wuya would always just sit still so he could work._

_In time he had showed Wuya a few healing spells as she had begun to get hit harder and more often. He had stopped asking because of the hurt look it brought to her eyes. If he could have guessed it had been her father. He had always had a temper, but it had slowly disappeared with time. Looking at Wuya he finally knew why. "Wuya you can't stay any longer." Wuya never looked up at him. She was looking out at the sky. It had become a habit of hers to look at the sky when he was caring for her. "Wuya did you hear what I said?" Wuya sat there as still as a picture. After awhile he gave up hope she would say something._

_"Do you think love is more important then anything else?" Master Dewei stared at her. She turned to look at him. "That love can be more...more then flesh." Master Dewei looked down at Wuya. He was about close to six feet tall and had short black hair that was tied back. His skin matched Wuya's but it was a little darker. Dewei gave no answer. In fact he did nothing but just stand there. "I can't leave. We both know that this is all I have. He is the only family I have left. Were would I go? I am still a child. It would be different if I were a teenager, but if I stay here I don't think I will make it to my teens. So, what can I do?" Wuya had spoken like an adult not like a child at all. Her voice had been calm. Had she known this day would come when he didn't know it himself? How could a child be so strong and full of reason?_

_"I have a friend who'd love to take you in. He said he was never met a child with so much strength with in them. He would take you in." Master Dewei could be trusted she knew that very will. It was what everyone said and it was true. If he couldn't then she had no one to trust. He was the only one who understood. How she would never know? She looked back outside with a face full of confusion. "You would be away from your father and you would come back when your older...for Dashi" Her face lit up in surprise at that. She had never thought about coming back for Dashi._

_"I would have to think about it." Standing up she moved to the door. "I will come back with my answer, but tell me...tell me is he anything like my father?"_

_"No his is not. They don't even have the same habits."_

_"Good. I'll be back soon with my answer. Good bye till then." She walked out the door before he could say anything. Wuya had surprised him that day. He wounder why she acted the way she did. Was it because Wuya was never a real child? Because she was never innocen? Her father took that away before she could remeber._

_It had been a hour or two before Wuya come back to see Master Dewei. She had changed her dress, but she always changed after her father hit her. "Master Dewei I have made up my mind" Wuya said again in a manner much like an adult._

_"And?"_

_It was early next morning. Dashi was talking to a follow student. "I'm telling you she kissed me." said Dashi. The other monk just shook his head. "I'm telling you Wuya kissed me last night. She kissed me and said that was how she felt about me. She let me kiss her back"_

_"No way Wuya would kiss you. Wuya isn't that kind of person."_

_"But she did." Dashi stopped talking when he saw Master Yukio coming. "Look you can ask her when she comes." Dashi whispered. He didn't want Master Yukio to hear him talk about his daughter that way. _

_"Dashi..." Master Yukio was out of breathe. He grabbed Dashi"Have you seen Wuya?"_

_"No why Master? Whats wrong?" _

_"Wuya...Wuya has gone missing. You two must help me find her." Yukio left after the boys said they would help look for Wuya._

_The other monk gave Dashi an evil grin. "So much for that kiss thing." Dashi just stood there looking at the ground. Asking himself 'Why would Wuya do this?' They looked all day and by the end they found a note that she had written. She had ran way because she couldn't live like this any more. Whatever that meant. Dashi was heart broken. She had left without saying goodbye. Or was that kiss her goodbye? _

Dashi had an all knowing grin on. It was the first he had given in along time. Wuya had kissed him last night when the others were a sleep. This meant there was something still between them. Something other than just his feelings. He happily opened the door to what was now Wuya's room. His smile faded as he looked inside and found no one. All there was in the room was a note. Picking up the note he slapped a hand to his face. "Not again" he groaned as he read the note. Wuya had left.

---

Wuya walked the halls of the lair she was in. It may have been early in the day but you would have thought it was night. The halls were dimly lit, but Wuya didn't mind. The darkness of the halls gave her peace that she could never get at the xaiolin temple. Wuya leaned her back against the wall as she remembered the day she had met _'him'._ The day her life changed forever. A day that had changed it for better or worse. Which she still did not know, but that doesn't change its importance

_/Flash/_

_It was dark but dawn was near. Wuya didn't know what she was supposed to do. Master Dewei had made a door and it took her here. Where ever here was, she could tell it was far from all eyes. There was no town or village that could be seen and the land all around the castle she was in was free of all life. There was a few gardens that she could see out of the window. Wuya let her eyes wounder the room she was in, not noticing the person that was close by. The room was full of rich colors like red, gold and a few other. She could feel a darkness and beauty that surrounded the room._

_"Beautiful are they not?" Wuya shot her head up from one of the many paintings and turned around. "I love that one it is one of my favorites" Said the man in front of her as he walked over. He had been talking about the painting Wuya had been looking at. "It was very hard to find and even harder to get" His voice had a soft touch to it but it was hard and dark at the same time. He placed his hand on the fame of the painting and looked on it with love. _

_Wuya could not help but watch as he moved about. He was so handsome that she had to make herself breathe. He had short light brown hair with black line of red and beautiful blue eyes that were somewhat pale. His tan skin and lean body could make any woman or child's heart stop . Wuya watched his bare chest rise and fall. She couldn't help but blush and bit her lip. Oh yes, he was handsome. He looked over to Wuya and gave a soft laugh at the effect he was having with her. _

_He stopped and said "Wuya I was beginning to think you were not going to come" Wuya looked up not to sure what to say. He know she was coming. Were her action that forth coming. Wuya had always hoped that she would be difficult to tell. No one ever could guess what she was going to do. "I am Abrain. The lord of this castle and if you let me train you, I will be your master."_

_"Train me? You mean you would let me fight and stuff!" Wuya was taken back by this statement. She was surprised in all her life no man or boy had ever said such a thing. She was raised to believe that to was wrong for females to fight. Abrain gave a nod. Wuya eyes widen with happiness. "__**Yes!**__" Wuya calmed herself down "I mean yes. I would love it if you would train me." For a second Wuya could have sworn that he was smiling. _

_"Then come and meet the others."_

_/End of Flash/_

Wuya letting out a cry of pain as she slipped down onto the floor. The cry was not because of any pain she felt from her body, but the soul. The soul and the memories it hold on to when she just wanted to forget. Wuya lowed her head and moved her legs closer to her body. Placing a hand over her left breast Wuya said "Master is this my punishment for what I did?" Wuya sat there alone for hours just crying. Believing that she was a fool for trusting so easily.

She shot her head up at the thought. The thought that maybe she was a fool for not trusting at all That because she didn't trust she could never heal. The irony if it made her gave a small laugh. Trusting him had saved her from her father, but it had later brought her down fall. It had later ruined her life. The Master had brought to her the cause of all her future troubles.

---

"Dashi" said a voice in the distance. The voice was low almost a whisper. Dashi's eyes grew in amazement. He jacked his head around to find the owner of the hunting, but lovely voice.

"Dashi" said the voice again with a more human ton. She let him gaze not her for only a moment before hiding once more. "Dashi" The being was once again at a distance, mocking him. In away it was daring him to follow and so he did.

He wasn't sure where she was leading him. He just had to get to her. There was something about her. Something he knew. Some one cared for. Her laughter filled the air. It was sweet at first but it turned bitter towards the end.

Finally, seeing the end of the forest, he picked up his speed. Running into the almost blinding light he saw where she lead him. The temple! Her voice called out to him and he knew who it was. Or so he believed. "Wuya?" her name followed out of his lips, thou he wished it hadn't.

"Dashi?" asked someone behind him. Dashi turned quickly, only to have his heart broken. "Dashi are you o.k.?" Cupid asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I just...um...I" What could he say. That he saw Wuya but it may not have been her. The whole thing was confusing to him. So what could he say?

"I can't believe it. God, why dose she do this?" Dashi turned to see Cupid sitting on the ground with tears rolling down her face. Cupid hated to cry. For her to cry so openly it must be bad.

"What's wrong, Cupid? Are you hurt?" Wuya wasn't joking when she said he was a fool. He could stop a giant and kill a monster but when it comes to people he was clueless. He never was good at talking to some one about feelings. So you can image how Dashi acted trying to calm Cupid down.

Cupid cried harder as she hided herself in Dashi's shoulder. This was getting too much for him. In between the crying Dashi heard a clash of words. That were to understandable to even guess what was said.

"Why? Why …aaee...won't...hhhh... she... uhh... train… meee?"

"Who?" Dashi asked, causing the girl to pull back. Her eyes widened with shock. Cupid, realizing she misted up, get up slowly while tell him countless thing. 'That it was nothing,' or 'it was some one stupid.'

"**Who won't train you**?" Dashi asked more forcefully.

"Wuya. But she didn't tell me were she's going. So, there's no point in asking."

"Every will then tell me were where you when she turned you down?" Dashi spoke coldly, almost in an evil tone.

Cupid turned around with a smile on her face. "Hey, you finally know the right way to ask me things." Her expression changed to a darker one as her eyes grew less puffy. "But I'm so not telling you. Not unless you swear that you won't go to her, on your honor as a grandmaster." Dashi looked at her for a moment debating what to do.

"Your going to tell me now and if you don't then I'll-"

"You'll what? You can't hurt me even if you wanted to. Remember it was part of the spell. You may have free will but it does have restrictions. And I set those now don't I."

Dashi looked at her with enraged by the fact she was right, yet softened when he saw her look. Cupid really did look like Wuya subtract the designs, tan skin, age and doubled dyed hair.

"She's all I have. I need to help her. Make things right, She needs me."

"Are you sure? Wuya is a grown woman and believe it or not she is healing. Not in the best way but she is healing. You going after won't help her."

"Yes. Yes it will." Cupid could see that Dashi needed to know. Not for Wuya but for himself. In his mind Wuya had to be saved by him. After all it was because of him that she went though so much pain. In cupid's heart she knew that telling Dashi would mean even more pain.

"She's … She's with … Chase."

"Thank you." Said a heartbroken man before he ran to save a woman who didn't need saving. A woman who only needed a chance that maybe is too late.

"I'm sorry. I had to tell …I'm sorry but you both need to heal." The wind was the only one around to hear but not the only one to care.

Meanwhile as the monks started on their way to Wuya, a being in the shadows that had seen everything walked away. "So it's finally happening. The day I've dreamed of." He looked at the beast flying not of the distance. "Will, I better got going or I'll be late."

Breathing in and out Cupid set off. She would let no warm come to the monks.

'_Why didn't I go with them? Because I forget all about that bustard I may have caused their deaths. Oh, I can't lose him now. God must hate me.'_ Cupid thought as she ran after the man in the shadows. "You'll never got their before me."

"We'll see about that." He disappeared in the darkness leaving the girl all alone.

"Oh come on. There's no way it could get that dark. It's only like, what midday."

Another being in the shadows whispered a soft song to the forest. 'Good I got to see my old friends again.' She looked to the bird nearest to her. 'Guess I shouldn't have played that game with Dashi. At least not as soon as I did. I wonder if I were to go if Wuya would know I was there.'

"Why up with taking us where Master Dashi?"

"You mean 'What's up'."

"What is up my friend?"

"Never mind that, come an take a gander at that." Pecking in from behind a beautiful old door the monks saw Wuya and Chase.

"What does it matter what happened at the temple?"

"Everything. Look at you. I thought you were a waste before but now you also look it." Chase pulled Wuya off the floor after just pushing her down the steps. "I was wrong in thinking you would be good for something."

"Will, if you gave me my powers then-" The punched to her side made her stop short. Then, as she was there lay still, in pain and helpless he kicked her in the ribs.

"Do you take me for a fool? You are sadly mistake."

"No you are. From the moment you took me for a helpless creature." Wuya stood up best she could. "When you take someone's magic remember that there are two sides of power, heylin and xaiolin."

"I knew that already." She flipped backwards to miss his attack. "Really, because you seemed to have forgotten all about that when you brought me back." Each time he tried to hit her she would speed away. She laughed as a child does when they play with a toy. This made it all the more embarrassing that he could not hit her. Wuya finally had enough. She pounced at Chase grapping him in an affectionate way. "You see you never took my xaiolin powers, only my heylin ones"

With this said she planted her lips on his. Wuya had cast her spell. Chase's life is now in her hands.

---

It had taken a while but they had final find Wuya. It just wasn't in the way they had thought. As Chase fall onto the floor from Wuya's deadly kiss, Dashi saw something he hadn't seen in years. He remembered the day she had first looked like that. The first day she looked cold. How could he never forget that day? It was when he first saw her after she left.

_"Wuya" Dashi whispered as he looked upon her face from a distance. A face he had missed to no end. "Wuya is that really you?" his twelve year old voice would not let call out to her as he had wished too. _

Wuya's scream woke him from his memory. As Jack Spicier tackled her to the floor. His hand was closed around her neck. "Finaly, your powers mine."

"No, Jackal don't." Cupid jumped out from a portal and pulled him off her. Jack had only to move his arm to send her flying. With a crash, she hit the wall. Her body slammed hard against the ground. A black light flowed out of Wuya's throat. The room grew bright with a white light. Cupid stood in the middle of the room. Her cloths had changed into same thing a master would wear. Her black outfit was covered with white flames.

"You want to play that game. Then lets play." Cupids hands glowed bright green as she placed her them on the ground. The earth roared in anger as sharp rocks came raising up.

_"You fool my master does not like to be lied to." Wuya's voice was not the same as he remebered. She was a year younger then Dashi, but she sounded older. "I most do as my he wishes. You should have never betrayed him." Her hands glowed a bright green. "Goodbye." In a flash the man who had been before was burning to death. She stood there unmoved as the man screamed for help. _

_"Come on Wuya. We have to go." Someone pulled Wuya away. "Come on Master Abrian said not to do this. Hurry!" Wuya couldn't take her eyes away from the man she had killed. A state of shock was all that kept her standing._

The necklace in Kimiko's hand glowed as Jackal leaped past Cupid's attack. They both where growing weak as each assaulted the other. Cupid showed her great magic skills as Jack Spicier a.k.a Jackal showed his hidden fighting skills. Wuya moved to the far side off the room. Dashi ran to help but Jackal sent a blast of magic that knocked him off his feet.

"Ha, your growing to weak to fight. You are so done for." She brought forth small balls of fire in her hand as she smiled with pleasure. That smile faded when her magic balls did. "Shit."

"Ah, Who's weak now bitch? At least I studied magic and fighting while you read your books."

"I still can beat you magic are not." Cupid ran in fornt of Wuya. "Ran now will I take him." Wuya stood up. Her eyes were dark and soulless. "Wuya...aaaaa..." Cupid was forced down as Wuya dropped her blood into the girls mouth.

_Dashi stepped out of the darkness. The flames had died down and Wuya was gone. She had killed someone. Master Yukio would not be happy that his informant had been killed. Dashi eyes lit up in fear for Wuya. What would her father do if know she had done it?_

Wuya disappered while Cupid lay on the floor. Her body stopped jerking as a being reached out from inside. "Help! Jackal help me. There's something in here." Cupid's soul final get out of her body. A black ooze was locked on to her. "Get it off. It's killing me. Aaaa...get it off." Jackal leapt at the thing with a pure white arrow. The energy blew him away.

"I'm back in my body. I'm back in my body and no evil thing is with me." Cupid screamed as she dacned around.

"Oh, my head. Thats great your back in your body and I hurt like hell." Jackal get up slowly when he said. He no longer looked like Jack Spicier but he looked a little like younger paler Dashi who had hair. "Damn it. I'm me again. So, much for my Spicier look. Do you know how hard it was to make a person up and use your magic to be that person all the time?"

"Yes, Jackal." Cupid said rolling her eyes. "You could change what your wearing now."

"I know but my magics a little low. I used a lot of it up."

"Fine. Here you go." She waved her hand in the air and Jackal's outfit changed in seconds. "Is that better?"

He looked over the black wife-beater and the black pants before speaking. "It will do for now sis."

"What the hell is going on?"


End file.
